The objectives of this application is to demonstrate the increasing contributions of The Children's Hospital, Denver and its network to the specific goals of Children's Cancer Group (CCG): continued increase in long-term survival of children and adolescents with cancer, improving the quality of life for these survivors, further understanding of the biology of these neoplastic processes, increased correlation of objective laboratory parameters of the malignant cells with response to treatment and outcome, and improved understanding of the epidemiology of childhood cancer which will hopefully ultimately lead to preventive measures. Our staff has become increasingly qualified and committed to contributing to these objectives. Our network has excellent balance with highly qualified pediatric specialists in every important aspect of pediatric oncology: Drs. Albano, Cullen, Greffe, Odom, and Stork in oncology, Drs. Foreman and Arenson in neuro-oncology, Dr. Wilkening in neuro-psychology, Drs. Giller and Quinonas in bone marrow transplantation, Dr. Haase and his colleagues in surgery, Dr. McGavran in cancer cytogenetics, and physician scientists Drs. Hunger and Garcea whose labs are committed to scientific advancement in this field through translational research in the molecular biology of leukemia and oncogenic viruses, Dr. Strain and colleagues in radiology, Dr. Tyson and colleagues in pathology, and Patricia McGuire-Cullen and Margi Morse and their colleagues in nursing. Significant contributions by our network to CCG goals during the next grant cycle will be accomplished through the recent appointments of Dr. Stork as chair of the standard risk ALL study, Dr. McGavran as cytogeneticist for AML studies, and Dr. Steve Hunger to the Biology Research and Young Investigator committees. Additionally, Dr. Haase remains group Vice Chair for multidisciplinary and intergroup affairs, Dr. Giller remains coordinator of Intergroup Germ Cell Tumor Studies, Dr. Arenson, chair of the protocol for high grade astrocytomas, and Mrs. McGuire-Cullen and Mrs. Morse continue to have major roles in CCG nursing activities. A sophisticated and specialized group of clinical research associates, pediatric oncology nurses, pharmacists, social workers, and nutritionists also provide important support for the clinical program and investigational research projects. This institutional network is in a strong position to make important contributions to the goals of the Children's Cancer Group during the forthcoming grant cycle.